


Different As Night And Day

by Peachy_SodaPop



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_SodaPop/pseuds/Peachy_SodaPop
Summary: After Sebastian gets drunk during a game of solarian chronicles, things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up was as hard as falling asleep for Sebastian.  
Sam normally went to bed a few hours before him and had no trouble waking up. It was like he rose and fell with the sun.  
If we're gonna start playing solar system, then Sebastian was the moon. All his happiness came from Sam, just as the moon's light was simply borrowed. You might see him during the day but 'the sun' was always there with him.  
Sebastian was the moon. Cold and grey with borrowed light. Only a few people ever talked to him willingly.  
He was glad Sam had befriended him, all those years ago. He was just a middle school emo at the time. Sam had moved into town and at first Sebastian actually hated Sam, thinking they'd never get along. But one day his mom and Demetrius went out of town and he had to stay at the other boy's house because he was still too young to be home alone.  
They argued at first, but then when Sebastian took out Salorian Chronicles Graphic Novel edition, Sam wanted to know everything about it. They began playing every week or so.  
That's how they got here. Sebastian was a little tipsy, as they had brought down a bunch of beers and alcohol.  
"Is Abby still gonna come over?" Sam asked. Abby was a fun addition, but he enjoyed playing one-on-one with Seb.  
"Ah yeah, forgot to tell you she got grounded. Did you remember your campaign?" Sebastian pulled out their hand painted character figurines. 'Tsukiyo, Wizard of Midnight' and 'Blaze, the Sunlight Warrior.'  
Sebastian's character was a female halfling who had studied magic for years, until her mentor was killed. Now she seeks revenge.  
Sam's character was a male human who grew up in a town similar to Sparta. He was thrown out for not being strong enough, and so he began a new life, using the skills he knew.  
Sam's campaign was actually interesting this time. (It's based off a dnd campaign I played with my dad and brother.)  
"Tsuki and Blaze are in a bar, trying to figure out where they're gonna stay for the night. Suddenly, an old lady with a basket approaches. She doesn't seem of harm." Sam began.  
"I greet her and introduce myself." Sebastian fumbled with a loose thread on his sweatshirt.  
"She has a quest for you. It pays new weapons and 200g to be split between the two adventurers. If you don't take it, she will leak your crimes to the public."  
"I ask what it is."  
"You fumbled your words slightly, however Blaze picked up what you were saying and helped out. She says that she wants to deliver the basket to a house in the woods, north of GiantsBurrow. If you open it she will kill you. Do you accept?"  
"Sure."  
"You begin your way to the woods, but are stopped by guards. 'Hey! Who goes there? This is private property!' they yell." Sam took out three custom made cards with the guards stats.  
"I take out my wand and use the hidden blade to stab the first in the chest.  
"You kill him but it alarms the other guards and they are now both facing you."  
"I kick one of them and stab the other in the chest."  
"Oh my god. Natural 20. Your kick literally makes the second guard implode and you fucking chop off the third guards head."  
"I put the head in my backpack."  
"Wait- why?"  
"I dunno, maybe there's a cool black market we could sell it to?" Sebastian lit a cigarette, taking a small drag.  
"Okay anyways. The adventurers travel onwards. The noise of their traveling annoys a large hawk and it swoops down to claw at you."  
"I throw the fucking head at it!" Sebastian yelled.  
Sam laughed for like five minutes before saying through laughs "you- you throw the head at the hawk and it looks at you, confused before flying away."  
"I pick the head back up and continue on my epic journey."  
"You continue as far as you can, but it gets too dark to go on, so you set up camp for the night. Let's take a break."  
Sam was still laughing at Sebastian's exclamation earlier. Drunk Sebastian was silly, and slightly more loving than sober Sebastian.  
"Whatcha wanna do, Sammy?" Sebastian slurred, drawing out the 'a' in Sam's nickname. Sam's cheeks turned pink.  
"Uh.. you should probably go to bed. You're drunk, so.."  
"Nuh! I wanna stay up!" Sebastian began to crawl over to Sam on his knees, falling on top of him and pulling Sam into a cuddly hug.  
"Seb-" Sam tried, before Sebastian kissed his neck."I wanna cuddle. Please~?" Sebastian pleaded.  
God, Seb was too cute when he was drunk.  
Sam hugged him back and they cuddled for a long time, Sebastian sometimes leaving small kisses along his neck and chin.  
_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_  
Sam woke up much earlier than Sebastian, but still stayed in bed. They were tangled against eachother from last night's cuddling. His head rested on Sebastian's chest, and he listened to his heartbeat, rose and fell with Seb's slow, easy breathing.  
When Sebastian's eyes opened, he jumped away in surprise."Wh-what'd we do- ow!" He grabbed his head, probably from a hangover.  
"We played Salorian Chronicles" Sam informed.  
"I remember that part. Lady with a basket, I threw a head at a hawk. But after that I got really drunk and it's hazy."  
"After that you began acting like a little kid and asked if we could cuddle. I swear we didn't do anything else." Sam didn't mention the fact that Sebastian had kissed him on the neck and chin, because he felt like it would only embarrass Seb more.  
"Oh.. sorry. I'm not me when I'm drunk." Sebastian laughed.  
"It's ok. It was cute." Sam smiled. "Let's go get breakfast, and headache medicine."  
Together they walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Sebastian began making pancakes, bacon, and coffee, adding lots of sugar to Sam's drink, the way his friend liked it.  
"People compare us to the sun and the moon. It's so weird." Sebastian thought aloud. This topic had invaded his mind a lot recently. "I mean, our characters are even based off of them." Sam pointed out.  
"Yeah.. I guess it makes sense, a little bit." Sebastian put down Sam's plate. It had two pancakes and twice as much bacon as Sebastian's plate, which only had one pancake. He preferred smaller servings of food for himself, always taking the smallest slice of pizza, or only eating a few pieces of candy at a time whenever Sam bought him some.  
Sam was tall, handsome. His blue eyes reminded Seb of a cloudless summer sky. His shoulders were broad and his hair was perfect. His right ear had a gold hoop piercing. His laugh was beautiful and made Sebastian insanely happy.  
Sebastian was almost a foot shorter than him, even if he did lie and say that he was only half a foot shorter. his indigo eyes looking almost grey and his skin so pale that his sister often called him a vampire. His body was slightly curvy and feminine for a guy and freckles covered the vast blankness of his skin. He wore contact lenses and had a few piercings here and there along his face. He was skinny and covered his 'twig limbs' with slightly baggy clothes.  
Sebastian and Sam are in silence for a while before going back downstairs to get changed. The boys were used to changing in front of eachother. But this time Sebastian's cheeks reddened as he tried not to look at Sam's hot chest or below.  
"Seb- st-stop looking!"  
Sam had noticed him stealing glances.  
Sebastian had two choices. Be smooth and confess, or be awkward and give an excuse.  
"T-there was a bug on you." He lied, pulling a black shirt over his head.  
Sam laughed "Sure. You're just jealous of my bod-" Sam was cut off by a loud and embarrassed "Shut up!" Sebastian blushed down to his neck.  
He pulled out a drawer in his desk only to realize.. he was out of contact lenses. He had glasses. Nerdy, black, thick rimmed glasses he was embarrassed to wear.  
Hesitantly he pulled them out, putting them on. Sam's expression looked like he was trying to hold back a wide, goofy grin. "I'm out of contact lenses, stop looking at me like that." Sebastian whined.  
"It's just.. so.. cute!" Sam squealed. Sebastian just blushed and rolled his eyes.  
It was normal for friends to call eachother cute. Totally normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Sam hang out for a little while before going to the Saloon.  
> Sebastian is wearing glasses
> 
> I was listening to songs from the Heather's while I made this and I threw in like 1 or 2 references

When Sam left, Sebastian got straight to work on his computer, coding away like he needed it to live. His client called in every few hours to make sure he was working and to check in on things.

Clingy people like that kinda pissed him off, but he dealt with them as best he could. Sebastian adjusted his glasses as he fixed one last line of code, and then, before he could save- everything went black.

There was a power outage because of one of Demetrius's experiments. Of course. Sometimes Sebastian wondered if the man planned these things accordingly. They seemed to happen a lot. Like the time he used 'special' candles on Sebastian's tenth birthday cake and started a fire that destroyed basically all of his presents.

He was still mad about that, to be honest.

Demetrius hated him and Sebastian hated Demetrius. Simple. They tended to start fights whenever possible, most of the time it was Demetrius's fault. Demetrius was always saying how he should be more like Maru, how she's younger than him but still already did more with her life than Sebastian ever has. Sebastian hated it. He wished everyone were like Sam. Understanding, easy to talk to, easy to laugh with. Sam was the only thing that was right about Sebastian's broken world.  
Breaking out of his thoughts and sighing ruefully, he took out his phone and called his client.

"Are you done?" Was the first thing the man asked.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that. My dad kinda caused a power outage and the last of the code didn't save. I kept saving every half hour though, so most of it is still there." He explained as professionally as he could. From the other side of the phone, the man cursed and muttered under his breath before informing "I need it in two days, okay?"

"That should be enough time, thanks." Sebastian hung up before leaning back in his chair and stretching as he yawned.

He got some stuff out of some drawers and checked the time. He figured he'd head over to Sam's place to hang out before going to the saloon.

_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

"Hey Sam." He entered the room without knocking, being greeted by a beautifully casual scene. Sam, headphones on, lightly strumming his guitar as beautiful song fell from his lips. His voice was perfect, Sebastian had no idea why Sam always made either him or Abigail sing because people would much rather listen to this angel than Sebastian's scratchy cigarette voice or Abigail's high pitch.

He didn't realize he had been staring until he received a light smack in the face.

"Ow! What'd you do that for, man?" Sebastian rubbed his forehead where the harm had been done.

"You were all spaced out, dude. It was like, you suddenly had Vietnam flashbacks." They both laughed. Sebastian stepped further in, sitting down at his keyboard. They both played a few notes as they talked, the notes becoming a lovely Melody. No definite shape or flow, but pretty all the same.  
"Dude, we should play Salorian Chronicles with you drunk again, it was hilarious." Sam chuckled at the day old memory.

"I throw the fucking head at it!" Sam tried his best to mimic Sebastian's drunk voice.

Sebastian smacked himself in the face. "I-I didn't know I phrased it like that!" His cheeks heated up in embarrassment. His reaction only made Sam laugh harder.

"By the way, Tsukiyo still has that head in her bag. Whats she gonna do with it?" Sam asked, still snickering a little.

"I dunno, she'll sell it to the black market for drugs or some shit." Sebastian adjusted his glasses as he took out a cigarette and his lighter. He lit the glorious item and took a long drag at it, the sensation of smoke in his lungs something he'd never truly be able to give up without good reason.

Sam watched him for a minute. "Hey, dude. Give me one." He held out his hand for a cigarette.

Sebastian pulled another out, handing it to Sam and lighting it for him.  
They sat and smoked for a while, the easy calmness a feeling neither of them wanted to ruin.

Sebastian liked times like these. When Sam wasn't necessary talking to him, but still aware and happy Sebastian was there. It was calm and easy, like an awesome high Sebastian never wanted to come down from. Sam also liked these moments, when he could simply look over Sebastian, drink everything in. His features, the way the roots of his hair were just barely growing out, a light ginger color instead of the usual raven black.

Sam always helped Sebastian dye his hair. He liked touching Sebastian's hair, running his fingers through the black mess, taming it and making it perfect looking.

Sebastian coughed, breaking the silence. Sam broke out into a laugh, wondering aloud why silence was so funny after a while.

They mutually agreed they should head to the saloon, because they were bored and what else were they gonna do.

"Wait- should I take off my glasses? I'd look normal if I took them off but my prescription is pretty high so I'm not sure if I'll be able to see-" Sebastian rambled, even as they left.

"Sebastian, we're at the saloon, dummy. Just wear the damn glasses." Sam nudged him. Surprisingly to Sebastian, they were outside the saloon already. "Oh. We're here." He opened the door and was immediately greeted by what he imagined to be people either blatantly staring, when really, no one even cared. Gof, anxiety was an absolute nightmare.

Sam walked up to the bar and ordered their usual drinks as Sebastian set up the pool table. He gave up, deciding he'd rather not play pool today. He just wanted to talk to Sam. Sam was the only one he felt comfortable with, the only one he liked.

Wait hold on a second, he didn't like Sam. Probably.

Suddenly he found himself admitting inside his head, that he in fact had a gigantic crush on his best friend.

"Sebastian! You're spacing out again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi :3  
> Instead of sleeping, I made this for you because insomnia is wonderful. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have bronchitis while writing this and kept falling asleep so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I tried my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHaT'd I mIsS-
> 
> after literally like idk half a year I have returned
> 
> I actually had this chapter written out but it was just  
> so bAD-  
> the original for this is on my wattpad if you wanna read it (its really bad but here https://www.wattpad.com/760301227-stardew-valley-oneshots-%F0%9F%8C%B9-different-as-night-and)
> 
> I redid the story so it seems more natural and less rushed. I hope this is a good contrast to my gross wattpad version.

The night had been full of laughter, and had slowly begun to become progressively blurrier as it went on. It was like watching colors being mixed together. Eventually you can’t tell where a certain color even is.

That's how it had been for Sebastian, anyways.

Sam has an entirely different story, and a full understanding of how they’d woken up the next morning, tangled in sheets and each other’s naked bodies, Sebastian’s glasses nowhere to be found. 

It had started slowly. Sam didn’t know exactly when, he just knew that Sebastian was obviously tipsy, and hadn’t been thinking.

He remembered it had started with drunken attempts at flirting. Alcohol always seemed to make Sebastian a lot more confident. Sam remembered something he had specifically said that had made his blood boil and his face go even redder than it already kinda was.

It hadn’t even really been a specific quote. It had been one simple word.

“Babe.”

As the night went on, they got more and more drunk. Sebastian normally drank a lot more than Sam, but Sam was still drunk enough to be a lot more lenient than he normally would have been.

And when Sebastian began straddling his lap, kissing him slowly before downing another beer, Sam gave no hesitation. Neither one gave any consent, either.

It slowly began escalating, and Sam found himself at home in his room, kissing Sebastian greedily, the way he’d wanted to for years. Sebastians moans were loud, and mixed with the sounds of his small grunts, the sound of their wet lips smacking and sucking, it sounded sinful. It was obvious they were going to go further.

Sam can remember this next part oh-so clearly.

Sebastian had looked up at him, his eyes sparkly and the dark indigo color was obscured by the black of his pupils. He was begging Sam, pleading. Then, he had done something Sam would’ve stopped, had he been sober.

Sebastian unzipped his pants slowly, changing their positions so he was the one on top. He held Sam under him as he began stroking his already hard member. Sam let out a gasp, and suddenly he was the one begging. 

Strangely, Sam had been barely sober enough to remember using lube was probably a good idea.

He inserted a lube-covered finger into Sebastian’s now bare ass, groaning at how hot it looked. He couldn’t wait for that to be his dick.

He probably hadn’t even opened Sebastian up enough, though he’d used so much lube it was even leaking a little bit. In other words, it was fucking hot.

Sebastian was still above him, and could’ve started it at his own pace. But Sam was drunk and greedy and wasn’t thinking at all, as he pushed Sebastian’s hips down hard, moaning out at the tight heat, the wetness caused by the lube. He loved it all. 

He barely even registered that Sebastian was a part of this. He pulled Seb up and down, pushing against the walls and alternating speeds depending on how tired he was.

Sebastian had been moaning so, so much. He had probably enjoyed it in the moment. The room was full of the smell of sex, the moans, the grunts, the panting. The bed squeaked with every slight thrust- Sam didn’t have the best mattress in the world.

Sebastian came first, followed by Sam, who had the decency to pull out and not give his friend aids. How thoughtful.

The two had fallen asleep quickly after that, clinging to each other the way they had done completely innocently the night before. But now, all of the innocence of that previous situation was stripped away, and was replaced with something so much more sinful.

So when he woke up, Sam knew he was going to have to explain this. He didn’t know how he was even going to phrase it. What he had just done was so, so unlike himself, a completely irrational decision.

“What the fuck? Sam?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this is supposed to have an impact on the story, so I tried to write it that way. You might get a weird 'wait this is smut' feeling or something like that. I intended for that.
> 
> I like writing with emotions UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Idk what else to put.  
> I'm pretty new to Ao3 and this is my first time posting something so I hope you enjoyed.  
> I also posted this story on Wattpad just in case you see it there.


End file.
